In the framework of the present device, system, and method, the term load means any object being able to be carried by an airplane, and possibly to be dropped from such airplane. Can be involved particularly drones, freight, etc. Preferably, a load corresponds to a piece of ammunition which, in the framework of the present device, system, and method, represents a missile or bomb type projectile. Generally, such projectile is a part of a usual weapon system with a military load and is equipped with a propelling system and guiding means able to fly it and to guide it toward a target to be damaged or destroyed. It can in particular be a guided bomb or a cruising missile.
Although, non exclusively, the present device, system, and method apply more particularly to a carrying and dropping system in flight, for a military transport airplane, in which missile carrying is performed in the hold of the airplane and dropping is implemented through an opening provided at the rear of the airplane.
Generally, a load-carrying system comprises containers, each of which contains one of more loads.
Such containers are arranged in the hold of the aircraft, either on a fixed position, or on sliding means enabling to move them in the hold. Most frequently, these containers are adapted for the loads to be transported and possibly for the airplane type. Such a carrying system is thus complex with, in general, numerous different containers and numerous connecting means so as to fasten the containers to the airplane fuselage. The complexity is increased if such system must in addition enable a flight dropping of some loads.
This complexity presents numerous disadvantages, particularly a high cost and a large working load to install it and also to restore in the airplane the initial configuration thereof if necessary.